


Brief Encounters

by Phoenixofslytherin



Series: Weasley's Witches and Writer's Facebook Group Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin
Summary: Less than 1000 words of Blaise and Ginny in a cupboard for a drabble prompt..... what more can I say?!!
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Weasley's Witches and Writer's Facebook Group Drabble Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003083
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Brief Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely unbeta'd..... (Sorry champagneandliterature..... it was a spur of the moment thing!!) and it shows! All mistakes are my own.

“I’m all for womens’ empowerment Gin, but Merlin, you do pick your moments!” Blaise grabbed her hand and tugged her around back of the quidditch changing rooms. Ginny giggled as he opened a door and pulled her inside. He kicked the door shut and pushed her boldly back against it. “You. Are. Mine. Got it?” He punctuated each word with a kiss and she gasped as she tipped her head back and felt him nip sharply at her pulse point with his teeth. “Disobey me again and I’ll put you straight over my knee.”

She gasped, and he smirked in the dim light. “I’ll remember that for the future, I like it when you make my bottom turn pink,” she said with a blush.

“Pink?!” The look in his chocolate brown eyes was enough to make her knees give way. “It won’t be pink by the time I’ve finished darling, it will be red. Bright red. If I’m going to do something like spank a woman’s arse I do it properly.”

“I see.” Ginny said weakly, Blaise nipped at her pulse point again and then laved his tongue over it to soothe the sting. She sagged and melted against him as he stroked a hand under her top and across her bra, his fingers lingered only for a second before moving to find their way inside. 

She gasped as he brushed her nipple with his thumb and then pinched it sharply, swallowing her wanton moan with his kiss. He tasted of spearmint and sin and she couldn’t get close enough to him to satisfy her need. Mewling slightly she lifted a leg against him and he hooked it over his hip as he released her nipple. 

Reaching down she undid his belt and Blaise shifted position to let his trousers fall to the floor. In return he lifted her skirt, bunching it up and over her hips. He brushed his hand up her thigh and gasped slightly, “No knickers Miss Weasley? When you knew I wouldn’t be in the stands beside you?” 

Ginny just blinked up at him as he shook his head slowly. She bit her lip deliberately “Oh dear, I must have forgotten to put them on this morning-”

“Really?”

“I can be forgetful sometimes.”

Blaise took a deep breath and brushed his thumb over her clit making her jump and squirm against him. “I think someone just earned herself that spanking. You were watching from the Gryffindor stands too weren’t you?”

She nodded again. “Ooops.” 

Blaise chuckled darkly and she shivered. “Naughty Girl. I told you to sit on the Slytherin side.” As he spoke his eyes darkened to molten black and he slid two fingers deep inside her, making her close her eyes and moan. “Muffliato.” Blaise whispered. “Do you like that Gin?”

Breathlessly she nodded and he smiled, pulling back and dropping his boxers out of the way. “Oh Gods,” Ginny groaned as she glanced briefly down at him. 

Blaise lifted her other leg and supported her between the door and himself. He took his hard length in his hand and lined himself up, swiping himself through her slick folds a couple of times and hearing her gasp. “You like that?” he whispered and she nodded, her eyes closed and her breathing unsteady. 

“Tell me,” he paused, a hair’s breadth away from where she wanted him and she felt his teeth nip at her neck again. “Tell me how much you want this?”

“Oh, Blaise, so much, please, I can’t, watching you fly, I need you-”

“Good girl. I do love to hear you beg.” With one swift movement he thrust inside her, bumping her back against the door and making her cry out in shock. 

It felt delicious. He stretched her to the very limit as always, but she loved the tightness, the intensity and the slight tinge of pain. Blaise pulled back and slid slowly into her again. She gasped once more, opening her eyes and finding him watching her with a hungry, slightly feral look. “Are you still holding out for women’s rights and empowerment then?”

Ginny nodded, “Of course.”

“Even if it gets your bottom spanked?”

“I told you, I like that.”

He nodded. “I’ll definitely be doing that tonight, especially after your little underwear stunt.”

Ginny smiled wickedly. She’d known this would be his reaction, she had done it on purpose after all. Blaise picked up the pace, thrusting harshly against her and her breathing quickened, every exhale turning into a breathy moan. “Blaise I’m so close,” she gasped and he recast the Muffliato spell. 

“Scream for me Gin, let me hear you.”

She nodded as she lost herself to the feel of his intense thrusts, she wrapped her legs tighter around him and let him take her exactly how he liked to. How she liked him to. He pinched her nipple again and she was close, so close, she tipped her head back against the door and felt his hand move from her nipple to her clit, pressing, squeezing, pinching and building her higher, winding her like a spring. “Fuck Gin!” he gasped, “Come for me. Now!” One more hard thrust was enough to send her spinning into oblivion and her walls clenched around him over and over again. 

Breathing hard, Blaise wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to come back to herself. When she opened her eyes and smiled he kissed her gently on the lips. “You are  spectacular when you come.” He smiled, disentangling them gently from one another and letting her legs down. “Tonight. 8pm. My dorms. He cupped her flushed face in his hand and kissed her lovingly once more before opening the door and strolling away as if nothing had happened. Ginny blinked behind him, smiling as he sauntered off. Everything had worked out exactly the way she had planned it.


End file.
